Now and Then, the times are changing
by lissa-bhw
Summary: Kate disappeared several years ago, and now she's back. How will everyone react? First NCIS fic... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I clearly own nothing here, none of the characters (except Lily, Jake, Kyle and the old lady), none of the lyrics, nothing. But if any of it is up for sale... (checking wallet) actually, no, I can't buy it, I'm broke.

**Author's notes:** This is my first NCIS fic, and I've only recently started watching the show, so I highly doubt that this will stay true to the character's real characters... Also, I'm from Aus, so don't blame me about any of the towns I picked. I literally opened up the atlas, and randomly pulled names... Oh yeah, and if you've ever read any Stingers fic (Aus) this might look familiar...

**NOW AND THEN, THE TIMES ARE CHANGING**

**NOW **

Kate glanced around nervously as she entered the small country supermarket. She checked all of the visible aisles, before deciding it was safe to enter.

She clutched the hand of the little girl next to her tightly.

The small girl smiled. "Can we get some chips for tea?" she asked, skipping along next to Kate.

Kate nodded, and smiled back. "If your quiet, and you stay next to me the whole time. Remember, don't -"

"Don't let go of your hand," sighed the girl, falling back into place next to Kate. "I won't, promise."

They walked quickly around the supermarket, picking up odds and ends, all the time Kate keeping a close watch on the door. If anyone entered, she stayed well hidden until she was sure of who it was. Or more, sure of who it wasn't.

They piled up all of their items on the counter, and waited for the cashier to scan them through. He was taking a long time, far too long for Kate's liking. She didn't like being in the one place for so long. Not anymore, anyway.

"Can I have some chewy?"

Kate's thoughts were broken by the small voice beside her.

Kate shook her head. "No Lil. We're already having chips for dinner. And anyway, you don't like chewy."

Lily frowned. "Yeah I like it. Please mom?"

Kate shook her head again, ignoring her daughter's pleas. They had already spent far too long in the supermarket; they didn't want to be found…

"This bag's heavy," complained Lily as she struggled to lift it into the car.

Kate took the bag of her, and placed it in the boot. "You shouldn't have taken it then, should you?" she asked. She glanced around nervously, and unlocked the car doors.

"Get in quick, and put your seatbelt on," she ordered, as she shut the boot.

Lily did as she was told, and firmly locked the door as soon as she got in. She grinned at Kate, who laughed, in spite of her fear. "Good girl," she said, as she climbed in the other side, locking her own door also.

"Where are we going to tonight?" asked Lily, watching her mother intently.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know Lil. Wherever we can find a room"

Lily nodded, content with Kate's vague answer. She was a good kid, thought Kate, as they drove quickly to edge of town. In the past few months, she had never once questioned what they were doing, or where they were going. At first Kate had made out like it was all a game, but Lily had soon realised that what they were doing was not a game. It was serious.

Kate smiled down at her daughter, who was already nearly asleep. Even though she was only five, Kate knew she was going to be gorgeous. She had the same brown hair and eyes as Kate, and the same curious intelligence, although she had her father's sense on adventure. Kate shivered as she thought about Lily's father. Her husband. The reason they were running away.

_Runaway with my heart_

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

**THEN – FIVE MONTHS EARLIER **

Kate closed her eyes, as she felt the closed fist hit her on the lip yet again. She resisted the urge to cry out, knowing that any noise from her would only provoke him further.

Jake turned, to see Lily standing in the corner of the kitchen, her pyjamas crushed from sleep.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, moving away from Kate quickly.

"I was thirsty," she said quietly. "I wanted some water."

Jake took a plastic cup from next to the sink, and filled it up with water from the tap. He handed it to Lily, and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Go back to sleep now."

Lily nodded, not moving away. "Why is mommy crying?" she asked.

Kate plastered a fake smiled on her face, through her tears.

"It's ok, I just cut myself with a knife." She brushed away some tears. "Go back to bed. I'll come to tuck you in soon."

Lily nodded, and slowly walked back towards her room. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew there was nothing she could do.

Jake turned back to Kate, and glared at her. "What were you crying for? Now Lily thinks I was hurting you."

"I couldn't -" protested Kate, but Jake wasn't listening.

He pushed her up against the wall, and held her neck tightly. "Do you know what I got given at work today?"

Kate shook her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She didn't know exactly what Jake did, but in the past few months, she had come to realise it probably wasn't honest.

"Some files…"

Kate shrugged. "What files?" she asked quietly, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Oh just some files about some agents a mate of mine ran into once."

Kate nodded. "Why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Because you starred in one of them. You were a government agent, weren't you _Kate?_" he said threateningly.

Kate froze as soon as she heard her old name. She hadn't used it for years. As soon as she had left NCIS, she had changed her name to Emily Clarke, the name she had used when she had first met Jake.

"Wha- what are you saying?" she said nervously.

Jake shook his head. "Don't be a smart arse with me Emily. Or should I say, Kate. I know you were one of the 'special agents' who dobbed Kyle in. You remember Kyle?"

Kate nodded. Kyle was one of Jake's mates, who had been in prison for nearly ten years after being convicted of the murder of a Petty Officer. She hadn't actually met him, but Jake had talked about him on numerous occasions.

"Kyle was released yesterday. First thing this morning, he hands me this file that he found on the streets, telling me to find some special agent named Kate Todd, and to get rid of her. I looked at the picture, and who do I see smiling back at me, in full pig uniform, but my wife?" Jake smiled at Kate, who backed away quickly. "Imagine my surprise, to find out you are not who you say you are…"

Kate nodded. There was no way she was getting out of this one. It was something that her Secret Service training hadn't exactly covered. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What was that?" asked Jake.

"I'm sorry," repeated Kate, slightly louder.

Jake nodded. "Say it again, like you mean it…"

Before Kate could respond, Jake hit her again, and again.

"I'm sorry!" she finally screamed, before pushing Jake out of the way. She ran towards their bedroom, not knowing what she was going to do next.

Jake fell back, surprised. Emily had never fought back before. He looked at the clock on the wall, and decided he still had time to visit Kyle. That way they could work out what they were going to do with Emily together. He knew his allegiances lay with Kyle, rather than his wife.

He picked up his keys, and jangled them slightly as he walked out the door, paused as he saw a photo of Emily and Lily together. They were so alike, so perfect. He shook the thought from his head, as he left for the pub where he was meeting Kyle.

Kate jumped as she heard the front door slam. She knew that Jake had gone out, most likely for a few hours, more if he was with his mates. She looked around cautiously, realising what she had to do. She knew this was her only chance to escape. She crawled off her bed, and began stuffing clothes and documents into bags, before she crept out to wake Lily…

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

**NOW **

Kate shook herself, as she tried to rid herself of her memories. She had left that night, after packing everything into her small car. She didn't know what Jake's reaction had been when he arrived home to find her gone, but she imagined he wouldn't have been happy.

She sighed, and looked at a signpost as she sped past it. 'Washington DC 50' it read. Kate bit her lip, as she continued along the road. She hadn't been to Washington in nearly six years, since she had met Jake.

They had met in a bar one night, after Kate had had a particularly rough day. She had been on protection detail on Ducky, when he had been kidnapped, from right under her nose. When Ducky was still missing the following evening, Kate couldn't take it anymore, the glares from Gibbs, the eyebrow raises from Tony, or the thoughts in the back of her mind that Ducky was dead, because of her…

_Holy mother earth_

_Crying into space_

_Tears on her pretty face_

**THEN - SIX YEARS AGO **

"I'm Jake," introduced the sexy guy that Kate had been eyeing all night.

Kate smiled. "I'm Emily," she replied, not thinking. Emily Clarke had been the cover that she was rehearsing, so that she could go undercover with Tony to buy some weapons from a corrupt Gunnery Sergent. 'Guess that's not gonna be happening,' she thought. Kate suddenly realised how she had introduced herself.

'Shit,' she thought to herself. If this goes anywhere, then I'm going to have some serious explaining to do.

Jake patted he chair beside him. "Can I offer you a drink?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Love one," she replied, slumping down into the bar chair.

"What's up?" asked Jake, concerned.

Kate shook her head, as she sipped her beer.

"Nothing, just problems at work."

Jake nodded, and touched her lightly on the back.

"Anything I can help you with?"  
Kate smiled, before she found tears creeping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before breaking down completely.

Jake stood up, and hugged Kate loosely, allowing her to cry.

She looked up. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

Jake brushed her comment away with his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, settling in for a long night. He waited while Kate composed herself, and glanced at the bartender, who grinned back at him. Jake looked away, embarrassed. As soon as he had noticed Kate walk into the bar, he had pointed her out to the bartender. "I'm going to marry her," he had said.

He turned back to Kate as she began to explain what had happened. Not telling him all the details of course, but the general idea. All without mentioning the fact that she was an NCIS agent. She'd found the fastest way to turn a guy off was to tell him she was in the force.

Several hours later, Jake took her hand. "Let's get away from it all then."

Kate looked at him, shocked. "Wha-?" she began, unable to continue. Here was this guy, who she had only met a few hours earlier, asking her to leave with him.

Jake grinned. "We can leave, tonight. Get away from all your troubles."

Kate shook her head. "I, I can't just…" she trailed off, thinking. Maybe she could leave?"

"Sure you can Em, it'd be awesome, just you and me," said Jake, clutching her hand tighter.

Kate bit her lip, and started to catch Jake's excitement. "I guess," She said slowly.

Jake jumped up, and hugged her tightly. 'Yes, I knew it!" he said excitedly.

Kate looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You knew what?" she asked, curious.

Jake looked into the bottom of his beer glass. "Oh nothing…"

"Nothing?" asked Kate. "If I'm going to leave with you, you better tell me.

Jake nodded, and ignored the knowing looks from the bartender. "As soon as I saw you walk in here tonight, I decided I was going to marry you," he said.

Kate laughed, not realising Jake was serious.

She stopped suddenly, realising Jake wasn't laughing. "You're serious," she whispered.

Jake nodded. "What do you say?"

Kate leant back in her chair slightly. She knew that she shouldn't say yes, that she should go back tomorrow, and continue as if nothing had happened. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't go back. It wouldn't be the same.

She grinned. "Yes," she whispered. "Let's do it."  
Jake grabbed her hands again, and kissed her deeply. "I love you Emily," he whispered.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**NOW **

Kate cringed, remembering that night. She had packed up all of her belongings, and left a note for Gibbs, or whoever else happened to find it. They had left for Florida the next morning, after Kate had quickly resigned from NCIS, and changed her name. It had been quick; she had just said that her life was in danger and that she needed to move fast. No one had questioned her.

They arrived in Miami, and had had a small but beautiful wedding on the beach. Even now Kate couldn't believe she had done it, Tony had always been the compulsive one, not like two steps forward, one step back, well behaved Kate.

She had begun to miss her friends after a few months, and Jake had suggested a trip around America. They originally wanted to go overseas, but Kate knew that she couldn't apply for a passport in her new name, that Gibbs and the others would have someone spying in that department. So instead she had agreed on a trip around the States, so long as they avoided Washington. She couldn't risk running into her old friends.

They travelled for several months, visiting many of the states, when they had arrived in Colorado and Kate realised that she was pregnant. Jake had been excited as Kate, and had insisted that they rented in Denver, at least until the baby was born. Kate didn't argue.

For the next four years they lived in Denver; Jake working as a builder, and Kate as a part time teacher. She had qualifications for it since before joining the Secret Service, and working part time meant she was able to spend time with Lily.

It was soon after Lily's fourth birthday that the troubles began. Jake lost his job, and began drinking. He began to be abusive, so Kate decided that it was time for a change. They packed up and moved to Los Angeles. Here Jake appeared to be very well connected, and got work almost immediately, although Kate didn't know exactly what he did. He still drank, and started beating Kate, once or twice a month at first, building up to nearly every day just before she left.

When they had first moved to Los Angeles, Kate began to wonder where her old friends were. She wanted to see them, she wanted them to meet Lily, but Jake didn't want her to contact them. They fought about it nearly every night…

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

**THEN – EIGHT MONTHS AGO **

"Why can't I just ring them?" screamed Kate, glaring at Jake.

"Because I don't want you to," yelled back Jake, holding onto the cordless phone, holding it threateningly at Kate.

"Why?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. She hated the fact that she cried so easily. It had never happened before, or else she would have heard about it from Tony, and now it just made her look weak.

"Why do you need to call them?" he asked, taking a step forward. "You don't need them. You've got me. Lily. Our life."  
"I need more than two people in my life," screamed Kate, wiping away tears. "I need friends too."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic Emily," he said, throwing down the phone, onto the nearby table. "I've got a pathetic woman for a wife, haven't I?"

Kate looked away, knowing what was coming.

"Say it!" stormed Jake, moving closer.

"I'm pathetic, you're right," said Kate dully.

Jake smiled. "That's right Em, you're pathetic. You know, you're lucky you've got me, no other man would want someone like you."  
Kate nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but not fast enough. Jake's fist had already made contact with her lip.

Kate gasped. Jake had never hit her before. Yelled, and emotionally abused yes, but never physically.

She looked at him, shocked. He too, didn't move.

"Em, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never do it again."

Kate didn't answer, instead she picked up her car keys.

"I'm going to get Lily."

Jake nodded silently, and watched as she left coldly.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

**NOW **

Kate touched her lip unconsciously, feeling the scars. She thought back, and realised that she should have known then, what was going to happen. From then the fights just got worse.

"Bastard," she said, pushing hair back from her face.

Lily turned to face her. "Who's a bastard?" she asked sleepily.

Kate smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

Lily shrugged, although Kate couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Where are we?" she asked, realising that she wasn't going to get an answer about her previous question.

Kate checked the clock, and then looked at the bright lights in the distance. "Lilydale," she guessed, thinking it was close enough.

Lily giggled. "Like my name."

Kate laughed. She hadn't realised. "Yeah, you're so special you get a whole suburb named after you."

Lily brushed some hair out of her eyes, exactly as Kate had done moments earlier. "Where are we going tonight?"

Kate looked at her daughter, and then straight ahead at the road again.

"We're going to visit one of my friends."

"One of Daddy's friends?" asked Lily.

Kate glanced at her sharply. Lily hadn't mentioned her father in months, she seemed to have realised that Kate got upset whenever he was talked about.

Kate shook her head. "No, Daddy doesn't know these people. I used to work with them, before I met your Dad."

Lily nodded seriously. "Will they remember you?" she asked innocently.

Kate smiled tightly. "I hope so." She said brightly, but inside, she wasn't so sure. It had been a long time, nearly six years. And what if they didn't want to know her?

They continued to drive towards the city, Kate keeping an eye on the clock the whole time. It was nearly 11PM, and she wanted to be able to book into a motel if she couldn't find the right address.

Kate turned into a street, and drove slowly down it, looking for street numbers. The street looked vaguely familiar, she knew she was in the right place, she could only hope that he hadn't sold up.

Kate pulled to a stop, and turned the ignition off, slowly letting her head fall onto her hands, which were resting on the steering wheel. She could feel all of her nerve leaving; she didn't want to go through with this.

She jumped slightly, as Lily stirred next to her.

"Mommy?" she asked uncertainly, worried by her mother's silence.

Kate looked up,

"You awake Lil?" she said.

Lily nodded. "Is this your friend's house?"

"I hope so," said Kate, undoing her seatbelt. She smiled at Lily, who began to do the same thing.

They climbed out of the car, and walked through the old gate together. As they got closer to the house, Lily grabbed Kate's hand, holding it tightly.

"Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Lil?"

"Your friends won't hit you like daddy did, will they? She asked.

Kate closed her eyes, and bit her lip to keep from crying. "No," she whispered back, taking Lily's hand tighter.

They reached the front door, and Kate knocked quietly. She knew, if Lily hadn't been with her, she would have run away. But she couldn't now. They had been running for too long. It was time to end it.

Moments later, there was still no answer at the door. Kate knocked again, realising that he must have moved house. Probably left Washington altogether, she thought.

"I don't think he lives here anymore," she said to Lily, and began to walk back down the path.

But Lily held her hand still, stopping her from moving "No, I think someone's coming," she said quietly.

Kate instinctively moved in front of Lily, to protect her if anything bad were to happen. She had a feeling nothing would, but Kate had learnt that she could never be too careful. She had had several close encounters with Jake's contacts in the past few months, but had always luckily managed to escape.

The door swung open, and Kate smiled nervously as a sleepy looking man stuck his head out.

"Jesus, do you know what time it-" he began, before realising who was standing on his doorstep.

"Kate," he whispered.

Kate looked down at her feet, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey Tony."

_I see your shadow on the street now_

_I hear you push through the rusty gate_

_Click of your heels on the concrete_

_Waiting for a knock coming way too late_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as in chapter one, except I'm even more broke now than I was then, due to my formal on friday. Yayness!

**Author's note: **Thanks to those who reviwed! And to all those who picked up on 'Angie', SORRY! I'm not very good at checking over my work. (Ask my english teacher) As I said before, this was originally a fic for another show (there was a character called Angie) but then I changed my mind and had to go back and change the names over for a bit.

And thanks to **dinozzofan** who picked up Pete and Biggs (I clearly can't spell) in this one - you're a legend! If anyone feels like being a beta for me...

Hmmm, that's all!

**THEN – SIX YEARS AGO**

Gibbs walked into the factory, looking like he hadn't slept in days, or else he had a really bad hangover. Tony figured it was most likely the first option, as he had never known Gibbs as one to drink much. He guessed that he had spent the night arguing with a magistrate over a search warrant.

"Morning Boss," he said, smiling as he finished making his coffee.

Gibbs looked at him blankly, before focussing on the coffee in his hand. He walked over and took it, before smiling back. "Morning Dinozzo," he replied, watching amusedly as Tony walked away in shock.

"Where the hell's Todd?" called Gibbs, when he finally registered that he as one agent short.

Tony shrugged. "Not in yet Boss."

"Kate's never late," said McGee, looking up from his computer.

"Wow Probie, you should be some sort of detective," said Tony sarcastically. He turned to Gibbs. "Give her a break Gibbs. She's had a rough few days."

"Don't you think Ducky might have a little more to worry about?" thundered Gibbs, as he stormed upstairs to see Abby.

Tony glanced at McGee, who watched him carefully.

"Maybe you should call her," he suggested, before quickly going back to his work before Tony could start teasing him.

Tony nodded, and picked up the phone, quickly dialling Kate's home phone, the number of which he had memorised, not that he would ever tell Kate that. When there was no answer, he tried Kate's mobile.

"Off…" he said, more to himself.

"What was that?" asked Gibbs as he walked past, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, Kate's mobile's off, that's all."  
Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "It's never off…"

Tony nodded. "I'm going around to her place, just to check it out. Call me if she turns up here will you?"

Gibbs shook his head, and put down his coffee. "I'm coming with you."

Tony nodded, and quickly ordered McGee to hold fort.

They quickly left headquarters, and Gibbs began to speed towards Kate's place.

"You know, if someone pulls us over for speeding, it'll just take longer to get there," said Tony, as he held onto he dashboard tightly.

Gibbs grunted, but slowed down slightly so that he was just above the limit.

Tony smiled, and released his grip slightly. "She'll be right," he said, more to himself than to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, concentrating on his driving. "She'll be out for a jog or something, or at the gym, beating the hell out of a bag."

"Yeah, I think she feels guilty for what happened," said Tony. "She shouldn't though, there was nothing she could've done."

Gibbs didn't reply, instead he was pulling up next to Kate's apartment.

They walked up to her level, neither of them talking. Gibbs knocked lightly, and waited. They looked at each other, expressionless.

Tony glanced towards the door, and Gibbs nodded, before suddenly holding up a hand. "Wait, I've got a key," he said.

Tony raised his eyebrows. He'd been ready to knock the door down, so to speak, but it appeared that Gibbs and Kate were closer than he thought. "I've got your front door key too," grunted Gibbs, and he left Tony speechless as he opened the door.

They moved quickly through the house, watching for signs of life.

"Everything's gone," noted Gibbs, looking into all the rooms, which were empty of any personal items.

Tony nodded in agreement.

"She must have just packed up and left," he said, walking through from the lounge room to the kitchen.

"Gibbs!" he called urgently, after catching sight of a small envelope left on the bench.

Gibbs' head snapped up, and he ran towards the kitchen.

"What is it?" he called.

Tony held out the envelope, and looked down sadly.

Gibbs took it, and read Kate's neat handwriting on the front: 'Gibbs'.

He opened it carefully, and read the first few lines, before throwing it down in anger. Tony picked it up, and read it out loud.

'Gibbs,' it read. 'By the time you have received this, I will be far away, where you can't reach me. But I want you to know that I am safe.'

Tony paused and looked at Gibbs. "She's really gone," he said.

Gibbs nodded, picking up his phone to call McGee.

Tony held up his hand, and took the phone away, before continuing to read. He wanted Gibbs to hear the whole thing, just in case…

'I wish I could have said goodbye to you, and thanked you for everything that you've ever done for me. But I knew that if I saw you, then I wouldn't be able to go through with this. And I need to, more than anything. I can't stay with NCIS anymore.'

There was a small gap, where Kate had obviously thought about what to write.

'I know you probably won't listen to this, but I'll write it anyway. Please don't try to track me down. I don't want to be found, ever. One day, I might come back, when I'm ready, but not now. I've met this really great guy, Jake, and we're going away from here. Away from everything that ever went wrong… Just remember, I love you guys so much, Gibbs, and tell Ducky I'm sorry about the case-'

"I knew she felt guilty," cut in Gibbs.

'It was my fault, I know. Say goodbye to everyone for me – I'll never forget you guys. Love forever, Kate.'

Tony neatly folded the note, and tucked it inside the envelope.

"We have to find her," he said, tears threatening to spill over, not that he would let Gibbs see that.

Gibbs shook his head. "She doesn't want to be found. Even if we did find her, she'll probably just run again."

Tony paused. Gibbs was right. But he couldn't face loosing his best friend.

"We can't tell Abby yet," he said, taking the note and tucking it in his pocket. "She needs to concentrate on the evidence, or we won't get a warrant, and we won't find Ducky. And then there'll be two gone."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Let's go tell McGee," he said, slowly walking back towards the car.

_Lie to me_

_I promise I'll believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

**NOW **

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Tony, as he opened the door wider to see Kate properly. He couldn't see Lily however, as she was hidden by Kate.

Kate continued looking at her feet. She knew it had been a bad idea to come.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning suddenly and moving quickly towards her car. But Lily, who wasn't as fast, remained on the porch. Tony's eyes grew as he saw the small girl standing there.

"Who's this?" he asked, motioning towards Lily.

Kate turned, and saw that Lily was left standing alone.

"This is Lily," she said though tears. "My daughter."

Kate held out her hand to Lily, expecting her to take it. But Lily shook her head. "I don't want to go," she said quietly. "I'm tired of running away." She turned to Tony. "My mom's in trouble," she said seriously. "And she said you can help."

All of Tony's anger faded immediately, as he listened to Lily. She was so much like Kate, not only in looks.

He smiled, and stepped outside. "Do you wanna stay the night?" he asked, looking directly at Kate, ho wouldn't meet his eyes.

She nodded briefly, and glanced up, expecting to see Tony glaring at her, eyes full of hate. But instead she saw Tony smiling, just like he always used to.

She smiled back slightly. "I've missed you," she whispered, as Tony pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

Early the next morning, Kate woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, wafting from the kitchen. She sat up, and realised that the bed was empty, apart from herself obviously, and began to search the room frantically, before realising that she could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, from Tony and from Lily.

Kate relaxed, and lay back down in bed. She thought back to the night before. Tony had asked a few questions, but she had brushed him off, telling him that she would fill him in on the details later. But she knew that she had to tell him soon, rather than later, after all, she was staying in his house.

Tony had offered her the spare room for as long as she needed it, and they had gone to sleep without much other talking. Kate had told herself that she would explain everything to Tony the next day, but as she lay in bed, she was rapidly changing her mind.

"Mommy!" came Lily's voice up the corridor, as she ran towards the spare room. Kate could hear two sets of footsteps, and figured that Tony was chasing Lily.

'Great,' she thought. 'Just what I need, Dinozzo's influence on her.'

The door burst open, and Lily jumped on the bed and dove under the covers, where she hid, giggling, from Tony, who was pretending to look for her, although it was obvious to all three where she was.

Kate smiled and joined in the game, until Lily suddenly remembered their 'secret' breakfast. A look of horror crossed Tony's face. "I knew I forgot something," he said, chasing Lily back down the hall.

Kate laughed, and followed them a few minutes later into the kitchen, where she could see a few blackened pancakes lying next to the stove.

"I can see your cooking's improved," she said, as Tony turned around, noticing her entrance.

He nodded. "I reckon I'll dump these, and then cook the rest, yeah?"

Kate smiled. She knew he was purposely avoiding any 'real' conversation with her, instead just making small talk.

"Tony," she started, before she lost her nerve.

"Mmm?" replied Tony, not looking up from the stove.

"Can I talk to you later, about, you know, stuff?" she asked nervously.

Tony nodded, smiling to himself. Tony: one, Kate: nil.

"Yeah, we'll eat these, and then I've got a few videos Lily can watch."

Kate nodded, and began pulling out jam and honey for breakfast, with directions from Tony.

They ate their pancakes, and Tony pulled out a few videos for Lily to choose from.

"Ok, we've got Hi-5, Bob the builder, and The Wiggles," he said, proudly displaying his collection.

Kate looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I never knew you had other interests but porn," she said.

Tony rolled his eyes, and mouthed back that he'd tell her later. Kate nodded, not convinced.

"Hi-5 please," said Lily, pointing at the video.

Tony grinned and stuck it in the machine, and then led Kate into the kitchen, where they could have some privacy.

Kate sat down at the table, and Tony handed her a mug of coffee, and positioned a chair next to her.

He waited for Kate to begin, and when she didn't, he decided to ask his own questions.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not angry," he began, sipping his own coffee, "Because I am. You left us, with no explanation." He held up a hand to stop Kate's protests. "But I know you Katie, or at least I thought I did. And you don't do stuff like that without a bloody good reason. Something must have really gone wrong, and you can tell me about it, I promise I won't tell anyone"

Kate nodded; she knew she could trust Tony.

Tony's voice softened. "I just want to know why you left us. You hurt us Kate," he said, taking Kate's shaking hand, and holding it still. "It's ok."

Kate took a deep breath, and bit her lip. She knew there were scars there, and all over her cheek, and upper forehead. Most of them were invisible, but not to her. And not to Tony either.

"What happened there?" he asked gently, touching a healed cut near Kate's jaw.

Kate opened her mouth, to explain, but instead of words, she began to cry. "I'm so sorry, for everything," she managed, allowing herself to be hugged gently by Tony.

She only flinched slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Tony, but he didn't mention it, and Kate didn't think he'd noticed. Tony didn't let go, and only briefly did her allow the realisation that he was hugging Kate Todd pass through his mind.

"You remember the last case we were working on," she began, watching Tony intently.

He nodded, showing that he was listening and interested.

"How Ducky went missing, when I was on detail. How he died, because of me…" She trailed off, and Tony didn't need to hear the rest. "He didn't die, you know," he interrupted, watching Kate carefully as a shocked expression came over her face. "That night," continued Kate, ignoring Tony's comment "I went out, to some pub, and I met this guy, called-"

"Jake," filled in Tony.

Kate nodded. "At the time, I thought he was great. I was really upset about what had happened, and he cheered me up, and then asked me to go away with him, and marry him."

Tony's eyes widened, although he didn't say anything.

"It's stupid, I can see it now. But at the time, I had to get away. I knew that if I went back to work, the same thing would happen again, and all the bad stuff would get worse and worse, until someone ended up dead. And I couldn't handle that."

Tony nodded, taking Kate's hand even tighter. She smiled, and kept talking.

"So we left. I changed my name, and packed up all my stuff."

"Did you do it through witness protection?" Tony asked suddenly.

Kate nodded. "How did you know?"

Tony shrugged. "We figured you must have. We couldn't find any records of you anywhere. No name changes, nothing. You'd completely disappeared." He paused, and looked at her sharply. "You weren't really in danger, were you?"

Kate shook her head. "No, but they didn't question anything I said. I only had to mention my Secret Service and NCIS backgrounds, and they processed everything on the spot. I resigned from the force that morning, and we arrived in Florida that night. I was Mrs Williams two days later."

Tony tried to hide his shock. Kate had never been so impulsive, he thought. Kate stole a look at Tony, not surprised at his shock. Even now, Kate couldn't believe what she had done.

"We decided to travel for a bit, but I couldn't apply for a new passport under my name, because I figured you lot would be watching that."

Tony nodded, smiling. They had carefully gone through all new passport applications, checking out anyone who even remotely resembled Kate in appearance. Needless to say, they hadn't had any luck.

"What did you do instead? You couldn't have stayed in Florida too long, you would've been too scared."

Kate grinned. "Yeah, I was for awhile. But no, we decided to go around America. I've got photos…" she added, smiling.

Tony laughed. "Get on with the story," he said.

"Yeah, well after about six, seven months, we reached Colorado, and I realised I was pregnant."

"With Lily?" asked Tony.

Kate nodded, rolling her eyes. "We decided to stay there for a few months." She grinned. "We stayed there for four and a half years."

"Why'd you leave?" asked Tony.

Kate looked down, biting her lip.

"C'mon Katie," urged Tony. "I won't judge you, you know that."

"Jake lost his job," said Kate quietly. "He started drinking, and getting abusive. I decided it was time for a change, and we moved to Los Angeles. Jake got a job really quickly but I, I don't know what he did," she said, almost apologetically.

"That's ok, it was a good idea to leave. Damn brave really." Kate smiled, and fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek.

"In Los Angeles, it just got worse. He, he hit me Tony," said Kate, as she began to cry, placing her head in her hands.

Tony moved towards her, and hugged her close. "I'm going to kill the bastard," he muttered, more to himself than to Kate. But she heard him, and smiled slightly.

"The one night, he came home and shoved a bunch of files in my face, telling me to read them. I didn't realise what they were, until he told me."

Kate looked up. "They were government files Tony, my files. Jake found out that I was an agent."

Tony pulled away slightly. "What do you mean, he found out you were a cop?"

Kate shrugged. "When we first met, I didn't tell him what I did. It's the quickest was to turn a guy off, trust me. I guess I never told him."

Tony laughed, shaking his head. "You're a clever girl Kate."

"Not that clever, to marry someone who ends up trying to kill you."

"Kill you?" asked Tony, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Those files Jake had, someone had given them to him so that he could knock me off." She paused. "Tony, Jake was a hitman."

There was silence, as Tony let this sink in.

"So this guy's after you?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Lil and I have been driving for nearly six months, never staying in one place more than a day. We've had a few close encounters, but mainly we've been ok." She paused. "I couldn't keep running Tony, I just had to stop. I'm so tired…"

Tony nodded, and let Kate fall back into his arms. "You're safe here," he whispered, gently stroking her hair.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kate wandered into the living room, where Tony was watching a video with Lily. He was good with her, she decided, sitting down on the couch next to Tony.

"I forgot to ask you something before," said Kate, taking Tony's attention away from the TV, which was more difficult than Kate expected, considering they were watching Bob the Builder.

"Mmm?" replied Tony, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Why've you got kids videos?" she asked, hitting Tony on the arm to get his attention.

Tony turned, and looked at her sadly. He pointed to the kitchen, and they both stood silently, not disturbing Lily.

They were seated at the kitchen table, and Tony handed Kate a photo of a small girl, who looked about two.

"My daughter," said Tony simply.

Kate nodded, not having to ask.

"She beautiful," she said. "What was her name?"

Tony smiled slightly. "Caitlyn," he replied, looking at the photo fondly.

Kate smiled, and took Tony's hand.

"You and…?" she asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Abby."

Kate didn't bother hiding her shock, and Tony smiled slightly.

"It sounds terrible, but she was a mistake," he continued, tucking the photo back into his pocket. "After you left, we were both upset. One thing led to another, I guess…"

Kate smiled. "Where's Abby now?" she asked, glancing around the kitchen.

Tony sighed. "She died, Kate. She went to the supermarket to buy something, some milk I think."

He watched Kate carefully. "She never came home. A drunk driver, she died in hospital that night."

Kate pulled away, tears coming to her eyes.

"She was devastated when you left. But she said that you were her best friends. She knew you'd come back."

_If a great wave should fall_

_Fall upon us all_

_I know there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

**THEN – SIX YEARS AGO**

Tony held Abby's hand tightly, and looked desperately at Gibbs as he entered the room, not bothering to stop himself from crying.

"Tony," said Abby weakly, trying to smile from underneath the layers of tubes.

"Yeah Abs," said Tony, moving closer to the bed.

Abby held out her free hand to Tony, motioning for him to look at it.

Tony took her hand, and found a worn friendship bracelet inside it.

"Give this to Kate," she said as her eyes closed.

"You know she's gone Abby," said Gibbs, as Tony elbowed him sharply.

Abby nodded. "She'll come back. You can find her for me. Just give this to her. She was my best friend."

Tony nodded, and stuck the bracelet in his pocket, sitting back down next to Gibbs. They were in for a rough night, he knew. Chances were that Abby wouldn't make it.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_All my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

**NOW**

Tony stood, and took something from a drawer. "She wanted me to give this to you." He held out the bracelet, and Kate took it slowly.

"This was mine," she said, putting it on. "I threw it out after we had a fight one time, she must have saved it," She said through tears.

Tony nodded, and put his arm around Kate. "She loved you," he said, stroking her hair. "We all did."

"What happened with Caitlyn?" asked Kate, several minutes later, after she had composed herself.

Tony looked up.

"After you left, we were lonely, and everyone was falling apart. Ducky was the same, and Gibbs was grumpier than ever. And Probie was just weird…"

Kate laughed, rolling her eyes.

Tony grinned, and continued talking. "We'd been out drinking one night, and one thing lead to another."

Tony sighed. "Abby found out she was pregnant, and we decided to get married; try and be a family."

Kate raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything, knowing that it would sound kind of rich, coming from her.

"How did Caitlyn die?"

Tony bowed his head slightly.

"She was with Abby, in the crash. She died at the scene."

Kate reached out and took Tony's hand, which was trembling.

"I'm so sorry Tony, if I'd known…"

Tony shrugged. "After that, I fell apart for a while. I nearly lost my job. But I couldn't move, you know…" he trailed off, looking at the table sadly.

Kate nodded.

"What about Gibbs?" she asked.

Tony tried to smile. "He married."

"Oh," said Kate.

"And divorced."

Kate grinned. "Do you still see him?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, he's still the Boss."

"You're still NCIS?" asked Kate incredulously.

Tony nodded. "I just can't keep away from the place."

They were interrupted by a small figure, standing in the door to the kitchen.

"Mommy?" asked Lily.

Kate glanced at Tony. If she'd known about his past, what he'd been through, she would never have brought Lily here. But she found he was smiling, and so she smiled also.

"Yeah Lil?"

"The video finished." She glanced at Tony, who smiled at her.

"You wanna go out somewhere?" he asked.

Lily nodded, and Kate turned to him hesitantly.

"Tony, what about…"

Tony winked. "It'll be ok. I'll protect you both." He flexed his muscles, and Lily giggled.

"Please Mom?" she said excitedly, and Kate nodded.

"I guess," she said, and then smiled. "Haven't been out for a while, have we Lil?"

_Little darling_

_I feel the ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

**THEN – ONE MONTH AGO**

Lily laughed as Kate chased her around the park, before finally catching her and holding her tightly so that she couldn't get away

"My turn, my turn!" she cried, as Kate let her go, and began to jog away slowly. Lily closed her eyes, and counted to ten. She could count easily, all the way to one hundred, like she had been practising the night before with Kate.

"Coming!" she yelled excitedly, uncovering her eyes.

Lily looked around the small park, searching for her mother.

"Mom?" she called uncertainly, when she couldn't see her anywhere. "Mommy?"

Lily jumped as a hand covered her mouth from behind, before a familiar arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Shh…" whispered Kate, uncovering Lily's mouth.

"What's wrong Mommy?" whispered Lily, tightly holding her mother's hand as thy crept to their nearby car.

"There's a bad man in the park," whispered back Kate, quickly unlocking the car, and pushing Lily into the cavity between the back and front seats.

"Stay there, and be very quiet," whispered Kate, locking the doors.

Kate opened the front door, when she saw one of Jake's friends moving towards the car. "Shit," she whispered to herself. She quickly started the engine, before seeing the glint of metal in Paul's hand. There were guns.

Kate changed her mind, and her hand slipped quickly down into the space next to the door. She pulled out her small handgun, and quickly took aim at Paul.

She hit him in one shot, and then quickly took off before any more of Jake's mates could appear.

Lily quietly stuck her head up from the backseat, hearing the shot.

"Mommy?" she asked quietly, crying softly.

Kate turned back to her little girl, and opened her arms.

"Come here baby," she whispered, as Lily crawled through, and sat with Kate, as they sped away yet again.

_Gentle, gentle_

_Sing to your child_

_Your companion for such a long, long time_

_Beneath your heart_

_Her heart beats strong_

_Life of your life_

_Is safe in your arms_

to be continued... dum dum dum


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no post! I've been away for a bit, skiing, (not that there's any snow) and only just got back. I figured I should probably add the next chapter!

Anyway, **Disclaimer **is the same as last time (except I'm even more broke, if that's possible)

And all the people who say that Kate wouldn't just let some guy beat her up, I know that. I've just changed her character a bit (well, more than a bit). Let's just say that she got a bit more vulnerable after she had a child?AndI know that she also wouldn't leave halfway through a case, especially if Ducky disappeared, so maybeshe was having an extra bad day, like her pet goldfish died or something...

I'm going to go now, I think it's bed time. Please review to keep me happy!

**NOW **

"You all right Kate?" asked Tony, glancing at her nervously.

Kate looked up, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, which she hadn't noticed were there.

"I'm ok." She said, managing a smile. "Just some old memories."

Tony nodded, and turned his attention back to the road.

"It's ok that we stop off at the office on the way? I just gotta look something up."

Kate nodded, knowing full well that 'something' was in fact Jake's police records.

"Yeah, but is it ok if we follow you in? I just-" she stopped, realising what she was about to say.

Tony nodded. "I know."

They reached NCIS Headquarters, and Tony parked neatly into his designated spot, which Kate noticed was a considerable distance closer than it had previously been.

"Moved up the ranks Tony?"

Tony laughed, not answering her question, which Kate took to be a yes.

Kate rolled her eyes, and took hold of Lily's hand tightly.

Lily smiled up at her, and held out her other hand for Tony to take.

"Is this where you work?" she asked, as they entered the building.

Tony nodded, and let go of Lily's hand to pull his jacket away, flashing his badge. They quickly moved towards the lift, and Kate had to work hard to fight back all of the memories.

She couldn't believe all the new equipment they had, especially compared to what they used to work with. She looked at a few things, and then spun around, suddenly aware that several people were starting at herself and Lily. She tried to find Tony, but couldn't see him.

"Can I help you?" asked a young blonde, looking very unsure of Kate.

Kate bit her lip, and gripped Lily's hand tighter.

"I, I was um…" she stopped, unsure of what to say next. She hadn't spoken to anyone new for so long, the words stuck in her throat.

"What's going on in here?" boomed a familiar voice. "And where the hell is Dinozzo?"

"Here Boss," called Tony, winking at McGee, who was coming up behind Gibbs. Kate spun around, and came face to face with Gibbs, who looked like he was about to pass out in shock.

"Agent Todd," he whispered, touching her arm lightly. Kate flinched away, and Gibbs backed off. She looked around, and was relieved when she saw Tony coming back into the main office.

"Tony," she called desperately, and quickly walked over to him.

Tony looked at her, surprised. He hadn't realised exactly how affected she was, until now.

"It's ok," he said softly, hugging her lightly. He smiled at Gibbs and McGee, who were both flicking their eyes between Kate, Tony and Lily, clearly coming to the same assumption. Tony's past had finally come back to haunt him, and Kate had left because she was pregnant with Tony's child.

"This is as good as 'Bold and the Beautiful',' murmured the blonde, who was totally confused as to what was happening.

Tony was about to introduce Kate, when Ducky walked in, about to request Gibbs' help, but totally forgot what he was about to say when he caught sight of Kate.

"Caitlin," he whispered, "It isn't Caitlin Todd?"

Tony held Kate's hand, and gently turned her to face the three confused agents and the dumbfounded ME.

"Guys, I assume you all remember Kate," he said. Kate tightened her grip on Tony's hand, but Tony gently squeezed back until she relaxed.

Tony turned to the blonde.

"Kate was in NCIS with us a while ago."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but let them drop again after he noticed that Tony wasn't paying any attention.

The blonde stepped forward and smiled brightly. "I didn't realise before. Sorry. I'm Special Agent Elka Johnson." She stuck out her hand, which Kate took. "I thought you were lost."

Kate shook her hand, and pulled away quickly. "I should've introduced myself."

Elka shrugged, and turned to Lily. "Who's this?" she asked.

Kate smiled brightly. "This is Lily, my daughter. And no, she's not Tony's," she added, having noticed the looks flying between Gibbs and McGee earlier. Tony smiled, hearing this remark. It was more like the Kate that he knew.

She let go of Lily's hand, urging her forward. "This is Elka, she's a friend of Tony's."

Lily nodded, and smiled at Elka. Elka grinned, and hugged her tightly. "She's gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Kate nodded, and glanced around to find Tony. She could see him, working on his computer.

"Can you keep an eye on her for a bit?" she asked nervously. "I just need to check some stuff out with Tony."

Elka nodded, and dragged Lily over to meet McGee, who was still rooted to the floor next to Gibbs and Ducky, unable to function at all.

Kate rushed over to Tony, nervous to be away from Lily, but anxious to check out what he'd found.

"Jake Williams, right?"

Kate nodded. "Anything there?"

Tony scrolled through the list. "Assault, break and enter, assault, assault, armed rob., take your pick," he said, reading out a few. "Hasn't done time though."

Kate nodded. "I should've checked this," she sighed, taking over the mouse.

She stopped suddenly, pausing on a particular line. "Shit," she whispered.

Tony looked at what she had paused on.

"Suspected murder," he said, nodding slightly. "Nice."

Kate leant back into her chair, and closed her eyes. "What am I going to do Tony?" she asked.

Tony shrugged.

"I've got a fucking murderer after me!" She sat up, and opened her eyes. "Tony," she said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"If anything happens to me, can you look after Lily?"

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I know it's a big ask, but I don't know who else there is. Mom and Dad, they're long gone, I can't ask my sister, I haven't seen her in years, she doesn't even know that Lily exists. I just don't want her going with Jake. You're the closest thing to a family I've got."

Tony nodded immediately, and smiled at Kate.

"Anything to stop that bastard taking her." He smiled. "I'd be more than happy to take her," he said, hugging Kate. "But nothing's going to happen to you."

Kate nodded, and Tony turned back to his computer, and printed out a few pages.

"Let's go show these to the troops."

"This is Jake Williams," said Tony, handing around a mug shot and profile of Jake. "And his right hand man, Kyle Sullivan." He handed around Kyle's picture and profile.

"I want you to find these two, and anyone associated with them. I don't care if you bring them in dead or alive, I just want them off the streets."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, his blue eyes watching Tony piercingly. "I'm sorry if I'm mistaken, but I thought I was the Boss here. Care to explain what's going on here Dinozzo? And why Agent Todd is suddenly back, and why you don't seem surprised?" 'And why she has a daughter?' he silently added, not that he would actually ask that out loud.

Tony looked at Kate, who nodded slightly.

"They've been hired to do a hit on me," she said, not looked up.

"I'm sorry?" asked Gibbs, eyes questioning.

"They've been hired to do a hit on me," she repeated. "Jake Williams was my husband. We investigated his best friend Kyle about ten years ago, for the murder of some Petty Officer. Now they're trying to kill me!"

Gibbs watched her carefully, and nodded sharply to McGee and Elka. "I want everything you can find on these two," he ordered, before turning back to Tony and Kate.

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're back, Agent Todd," he said, touching her arm again lightly, before dragging Ducky back up to autopsy before the ME could ask any questions.

Kate sighed, and picked up Lily, who protested loudly. Kate noticed that since meeting Tony, she had relaxed visibly, and started acting more like a five year old than in previous months. 'Not that that would have anything to do with Tony's influence,' she thought.

"Let's get out of here," said Tony, taking Kate's hand gently, and leading her out of the building, before they could run into anyone who might recognise Kate. The last thing they needed was to have to explain why she had suddenly reappeared.

Kate nodded, and Tony held out his arms to take Lily, who was squirming in Kate's arms.

Kate passed her over, and Tony promptly placed her on the ground again, but held onto her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry about before," whispered Kate, playing with a strand of hair. Tony glanced at her, and kept walking.

"It's ok Katie, you have a reason not to trust people."

Kate nodded. "But these people are my friends!" she said, before stopping suddenly. "Were my friends," she corrected softly.

Tony was about to reply, when Lily stopped her skipping game and looked up.

"Why do you call my mom Kate? That's not her name."

Tony creased his eyebrows at Kate, confused.

"What do you mean, that's not her name?" he asked, his eyes questioning Kate.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Her name's Emily, not Kate."

Kate laughed.

"I didn't mention it before, I guess I forgot." She said, patting Tony gently on the shoulder as he tried to process what was happening.

"When I first met Jake, I used the name Emily by mistake," she said, waiting for Tony to click.

"Emily…" he said softly. He looked at her. "Emily Clarke, that was our cover for the next case, wasn't it?"

Kate nodded. "Bet you didn't think of that, did you?"

Tony shook his head, laughing. "You're a smart one Kate."

"Damn straight," replied Kate, laughing also, as they continued walking towards the car.

Lily watched them both, confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Kate held out her hand, and Lily took it.

"Before I met your dad, my name was Kate. That's when I knew Tony. Then when I met your dad, I changed my name to Emily," explained Kate.

"Why?"

Kate looked over to Tony, silently asking him to finish explaining.

"Because your mom didn't want anyone to know where she'd gone, after she left Washington." He smiled at Lily's confused expression, pausing to unlock the car.

He started up the engine, and drove towards the park, before continuing to explain.

"Before you mom met you dad, she lived in Washington DC."

"With you?"

Kate and Tony laughed.

"I asked Kate to live with me many times Lil, but she always said no."

"No," said Kate, "But we worked together."

"Were you an NCIS person like Tony?" asked Lily.

Kate nodded, smiling silently. "Yeah. But some bad stuff happened, and I had to leave. Then I met your dad, and we moved to Colorado. You remember that?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to find me, so I changed my name to Emily."

Lily nodded. "And then Daddy was mean to you, and made you cry."

Kate didn't reply, and Tony let a hand rest on her thigh, calming her slightly. Kate shivered at his touch, but then relaxed, and she felt his hand get comfortable.

"Ready for the park?" asked Tony, changing the subject.

* * *

Later that night, Kate was sitting on the couch flicking channels, when Tony reappeared from the kitchen.

"Wine?" he asked, holding up a bottle of red.

Kate looked at it quickly, noting what it was.

"You got my favourite," she whispered.

"Never forget these things," he smiled.

He placed the bottle on the coffee table, and sat next to Kate.

"You've got no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered, taking her hand. "It just wasn't the same, you know. Elka's fun, but she doesn't muck around with me like you did."

Kate nodded, and turned to face him.

"After Abby died, I felt so alone." He paused. "You know how I said I couldn't leave?"

Kate nodded.

"In case you came back. I knew you would, and I had to wait for you. All I wanted was you," he said, kissing her softly.

Kate pulled back slightly, and Tony backed off immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting up stiffly.

Kate shook her head, and pulled him closer.

"I missed you too," she said, as they slowly walked towards Tony's bedroom.

_Did you know how scared I used to be?_

_Scared for you, scared of me_

_But taking down this barrier_

_And touching you at last_

_Has broken all that down…_

**THEN – TWO YEARS AGO**

"If you ever touch any other man, I'll kill the both of you," yelled Jake, before storming out to the car, leaving Kate standing alone at the bar, surrounded by a crowd of silent people.

_Into dust_

_Blown away_

_Now there's us_

And we're real 

_Did I tell you that I love you today?_

**NOW**

Kate woke with a start, and rolled over to find herself facing Tony. He groaned at the shift in weight, and opened an eye. Upon seeing Kate next to him, the other eye flew open. Wow, he had achieved his goal of so many years, waking up next to a naked Kate Todd.

He smiled, and opened up his arms, to allow Kate to move next to him. But she remained where she was, hugging herself self-consciously.

"What's up?" asked Tony, sitting up in bed.

Kate bit her lip.

"Jake said if I ever went near another man, he'd kill me."

Tony sighed, and gently moved so that he was sitting next to Kate.

"Jake's not here now Katie," he said gently, taking her hand.

Kate nodded, and smiled tightly. "I guess," she said slowly.

Tony nodded, and opened up her arms again. Kate allowed herself to be hugged, and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing Tony gently on the cheek.

He nodded, but before he could continue, Kate quickly sat up, and collected her clothes, which were strewn across the floor.

"Jake's still Lily's father, and I don't want her to see us like this," she said, before quietly making her way out to the couch, so that she wouldn't wake Lily up.

An hour or so later, Tony made his way into the lounge room, where Kate was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled, and gently shook her awake.

"Wakey wakey sleepy Katie," he sang.

Kate slowly opened one eye, and glared at Tony.

"Why the fuck did you just wake me up?" she groaned.

Tony shrugged. "Coz I thought we could do something today. What's the problem?"

Kate groaned, and closed her eye again.

"I feel like shit." She replied.

Tony nodded, and quietly made his way into the kitchen, figuring it was probably safer in there.

* * *

He was reading the paper and drinking coffee, when a small figure appeared in the corner of the room.

Tony glanced up, and smiled at Lily.

"How are you this morning missy?" he asked.

Lily grinned, holding out a tooth.

"My tooth fell out," she said proudly.

Tony laughed, and held out his hand to examine the tooth.

"That's a mighty fine lookin' tooth there partner," he said with a western accent.

Lily giggled, and then looked around the kitchen.

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

Tony pointed towards the lounge room.

"Asleep. She's not feeling well." Tony looked at Lily nervously. "Are you feeling ok?"

She nodded, and skipped into the lounge room to show Kate her tooth.

Tony watched as Lily left the kitchen, and felt his eyes automatically drift towards the picture of his daughter, framed on the wall. 'Stop it,' he told himself, sighing, as he slowly stood up and followed Lily in to see Kate.

He found Lily sitting on Kate's lap, proudly showing off her missing tooth. Kate didn't look quite so enthusiastic, but was still trying to appear happy.

"I showed mom my tooth," said Lily, patting the bed beside her, gesturing for Tony to sit next to her.

Tony glanced at Kate, who shrugged in reply. He took a seat, and scooped Lily into his lap, and in effect too her weight off Kate's stomach.

Kate smiled, and sat up slightly.

"Feeling any better?" asked Tony.

Kate shrugged. "A little."

Tony nodded. "I thought today we could go to the zoo." He pointed out the window to the blue sky and sunshine. "It's a gorgeous day."

Lily jumped off Tony's lap in excitement. "Awesome! Mom, let's go to the zoo!" She started dancing around the room, still carefully holding her tooth. "Guess what I am!" she said excitedly.

Kate groaned, and slumped back down under the sheets. Tony took her hand worriedly, but Kate brushed it away.

"I'm ok, really."

Tony raised his eyebrows, and Kate laughed.

"I'm fine. I've only been throwing up all morning…" she said, raising her own eyebrows at Tony, waiting until he got her message, and took it the wrong way.

"What? No way, not yet," he said, before realising that Kate had not meant it that way. She was sick, that was all.

"Oh," he said loudly, "Oh. You're only sick." He turned away, embarrassed.

"Yeah," grinned Kate, sitting back up again. Kate: one, Dinozzo: nil.

She was still laughing a few minutes later, when Tony started to speak again.

"So I guess the zoo is out of the question then?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No, I guess we could go," she said, not very enthusiastically.

Tony shook his head. "It's ok, we can stay at home. Watch some videos or something," he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Kate, who grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Not unless you want me puking all over you," she replied.

"Oh yeah," said Tony sheepishly.

Kate glanced at Lily, who was still prancing around the room.

"You could go with Lil," she suggested.

Tony watched her evenly. "You sure about that?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, you'll be ok." She paused. "I trust you."

Tony smiled. "Everything's going to be fine."

Kate bit her lip, and held her arms open. "Hey monkey," she called.

Lily turned around. "How'd you guess I was a monkey?" she asked, walking towards Kate. She jumped on the couch, and allowed herself to be hugged tightly.

"Tony's going to take you to the zoo today."

Lily frowned. "Why aren't you coming?" she asked.

Kate brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Because I have a bit of a tummy ache," she replied, glancing at Tony, knowing he would be embarrassed about his earlier thoughts. Seriously, Kate thought, thinking she was pregnant the next morning, he should be ashamed.

Lily nodded. "I promise I'll be good, and I won't let go of his hand the whole time."

Kate smiled, and hugged Lily again. "Love you princess," she said.

"Love you too mom," replied Lily, sliding off the couch. She stopped, and turned before she ran off to get ready. She smiled, and kissed Kate on the cheek, before running into the kitchen excitedly.

Tony waited until Lily was gone, before he went and sat next to Kate.

"Last night," he said, "You weren't, you know, sick or anything-"

Kate laughed softly, and shook her head. "No. Just this morning."

"That why you left?"

Kate shrugged. "Sort of." She paused. "Apart from the fact that I was gonna throw up any moment, I do love you, you know that."

"Love you too."

Kate smiled, and kissed Tony softly.

"I'll take good care of Lily, don't you worry," said Tony.

Kate touched his arm gently. "I know," she said. "Just, be careful."

"You too," replied Tony, before slowly standing up.

"Have fun," called Kate as he left.

He turned and waved, and Kate sank back into the couch, sighing. She'd get up later, but now she just needed sleep.

From outside the window, a man watched the exchange between the woman and the little girl, and then between the woman and the man. He smiled, and took out his phone, before watching the woman and the man kiss. His delight quickly turned to rage, as he furiously kicked a rock nearby, and stalked off.

* * *

Tony smiled at Lily, as the walked through the zoo together, hand in hand.

"This is fun," she said enthusiastically, licking her dripping ice cream.

Tony laughed, and then watched as she nearly walked into an elderly lady, nearly wiping her ice cream all over the woman's back.

"Look out Lil," he said, stopping her just in time.

Lily looked up, eyes huge.

"Sorry!" she whispered to the old lady, who smiled back.

"It's ok dear," she replied, and winked at Tony. "Giving mommy a day to herself, are we?"

Tony nodded, and smiled back at the woman, wondering what Kate was doing. His thoughts suddenly darkened, when he realised what he had seen earlier that day…

_I've got a soul_

_That cannot sleep_

_At night when something_

_Just ain't right_

**THEN – 6AM THAT MORNING**

Tony groaned, feeling the weight shift from under him. He opened an eye, and found himself lying next to Kate. His other eye flew open, and he smiled, sitting up slightly. Wow, he had achieved his goal of so many years, waking up next to a naked Kate Todd.

He opened up his arms, to allow Kate to move next to him. But she remained where she was, hugging herself self-consciously.

"What's up?" asked Tony, sitting up properly.

Kate bit her lip.

"Jake said if I ever went near another man, he'd kill me."

Tony sighed, mentally planning exactly how he was going to kill Jake if he ever found him. "Jake's not here now Katie," he said gently, taking her hand.

Kate nodded, and smiled tightly. "I guess," she said slowly.

Tony hugged Kate softly, and smelt her hair as she leant back into him.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing Tony gently on the cheek.

He nodded, and was about to kiss her back, when Kate suddenly climbed out of bed.

Tony was about to open his mouth, but shut it again after seeing Kate's face.

"Jake's still Lily's father, and I don't want her to see us like this," she said, as Tony slumped back into bed.

He shook his head, and rolled over so that he was facing the window. He caught sight of a figure outside, who looked vaguely familiar, but he though it must just be one of his neighbours. He thought about going over to the window to have a look, but his bed was just too warm…

_It's hard to believe_

_There's nobody out there_

_It's hard to believe_

_I'm all alone_

**NOW**

Tony looked at Lily, horrified. It had been Kyle Sullivan outside his window that morning, he was sure of it.

He grabbed Lily's hand, and started moving in the other direction without waiting for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to keep up.

Tony scooped her up, and started running towards his car.

"You know how you and your mom have been looking out for the bad men?" he asked.

Lily nodded, confused.

"Well, I think there might be a bad man at my house, with your mom."

Lily's mouth flew open, and she started to cry softly.

"Is Mommy ok?"

Tony mentally cursed himself, and plastered on a fake smiled. "But I bet your mom's going to be fine," he said, running a hand through Lily's soft brown hair.

Lily sniffed slightly, and then nodded.

Tony smiled. "It'll be ok, princess," he said, unlocking the car doors, and placing Lily in the passenger seat.

* * *

Kate sat up stiffly, her heart beating wildly. She glanced around the room, to try and locate the source of the loud crash. When she couldn't see anything in the lounge, she crept into the kitchen, and grabbed a sharp knife.

'Shit,' she thought to herself, looking around the kitchen. She knew that Tony kept his spare gun in there somewhere, she just wasn't sure exactly where.

She continued into the hallway, and was about to enter a spare room when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

She screamed loudly, and flicked the knife around wildly, but to no avail.

Whoever it was that was holding her was far too strong.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, out of breath as the man slowly walked her towards Tony's room.

The man pulled off his balaclava and grinned at Kate.

"G'Day Em," said Jake, still holding Kate tightly. "Remember me?"

Kate paled. "Jake…" she whispered.

Jake nodded. "You left me, didn't even say goodbye." He said.

Kate didn't reply, she wasn't sure what to say. Jake didn't seem angry, he was almost happy, somehow.

"Not going to answer me?" he asked, as he threw her onto Tony's bed.

Kate shook her head.

"What are you doing Jake?" she asked quietly.

Jake grinned. "Actually, I'm here to see you, believe it or not. Me and Kyle tracked you down last night." He paused, as he slowly traced Kate's jaw with his finger. "I missed you Em."

Kate refused to look at him, instead watching the wall carefully.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

Kate didn't reply.

"Emily? Did you fucking miss me?" he asked again.

Kate tried to push herself off the bed, but found he was holding her there. So much for all her Secret Service training.

"Let. Me. Go," she demanded, trying to fight him off.

Jake shook his head, and then nodded slightly. Kate was confused, until she saw another man enter the room.

"Kyle…" she whispered, beginning to cry softly.

* * *

Tony ignored the lights as he sped through yet another intersection. He didn't care if he caused an accident, so long as he reached Kate in time. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, that something would have gone wrong.

* * *

Kyle grinned at Jake, watching as he slowly pulled Kate's shirt off.

"Did Jake tell ya that I saw you and that other bloke this morning?" asked Kyle, leaning on the wall.

Kate shook her head, and looked up at Jake, who was right on top of her.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" he asked.

"What?"

Jake leaned even closer to Kate, so that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "That if you ever touch another bloke, I'll kill you both," he whispered threateningly.

Kate froze, and Jake laughed,

"Calm down," he ordered, unbuttoning Kate's jeans. "First I'm going to have some fun." He looked at Kyle. "And Kyle here's been dry for a while. Only fair to give him a bit of action…"

Kate shook her head crying. "No," she whispered. "Lily."

Jake's face clouded. "My daughter, I know," he said. "And you took her away."

* * *

Tony grabbed his phone, and thrust it into Lily's hands.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked, still speeding towards his house.

She shook her head. "Sorry."

Tony shrugged. "Do you know your numbers?"

Lily nodded. "Mommy taught me."

Tony smiled. He should've known. "Then do you know why number ten was scared?"

Lily watched him blankly.

"Because seven eight nine," he said proudly, smiling as Lily got the joke and laughed softly.

"Can you dial this number?" he asked, handing her a scrap of paper.

Lily nodded seriously, and studied the paper.

She dialled the number, and then started helplessly at Tony. "Now what?"

Tony leant over and pushed the 'call' button.

"Is it ringing?"

Lily nodded.

"Say it's a friend of Tony's and that you need to speak to Gibbs."

"Ok," said Lily quietly, as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, this is Special Agent McGee, Gibbs' phone, how can I help you?" came a voice.

Lily bit her lip. "I, I need to speak to Gibbs," she said nervously. She glanced at Tony, who smiled encouragingly.

"Who's speaking?" came the reply.

"Um, my name's Lily, I'm a friend of Tony's."

The voice at the other end paused.

"How old are you?"

"Five," whispered Lily. "There are some bad people who are hurting my mom, and Tony said we need to talk to Gibbs."

The voice inhaled sharply. This couldn't be the little girl who was with Kate and Tony yesterday afternoon, meaning that-

"Gibbs," came a sharp voice.

Lily bit her lip, and glanced at Tony, scared. She didn't like speaking on phones.

Tony smiled, as he turned onto the freeway. "Go on," he said. He would've taken the phone himself, except he figured that if he got pulled over then he wouldn't be able to talk himself out of being caught driving while on a mobile, as well as speeding.

"Um, my name's Lily. I'm Tony's friend."

"Tony Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs sharply.

"I don't know," said Lily, as she started to cry.

At the other end, Gibbs looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't good with children…

"It's ok," he said calmly. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Because Tony said my mommy's in trouble."

Gibbs thought quickly. Who's daughter would Tony have with him, that he would think she would want to know about? He suddenly remembered back to the day before, with Kate and the little girl.

"What's your mom's name?" he asked.

"Em-" started Lily, before remembering. "Kate," she corrected.

Gibbs nodded.

"Tell Tony I'm coming to his house right now."

Only one more to go now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **same as the other chapters, I can't be bothered to write a new one...

**Author's Note: **thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took a while to put this up, but I've been kinda busy, school work, sport, and a few random english people coming to stay!

Anyway, this is the last part guys! YAY! And also, I'm not religious, so the bible bit, I'm kinda ashamed to say, was plucked randomly from an internet site offering readings. And any other views may or may not be my own...

Did you read about how an Aussie actor might be on NCIS next season? I think I wrote about it in the last chapter, but if Kate Kendall comes, YAYNESS! Ok, on with the story now...

* * *

Time stood still as Tony arrived at the house. The front window was broken, and the door slightly open. Tony felt a sense of dread before he even left the car. 

"Stay here," he told Lily, before shutting the door, and running towards the house. He pulled out his gun, as he ran, and checked the ammunition. He had two bullets. That was all he needed.

Tony was totally oblivious to the car the screeched to a stop behind his car, unaware of the man climbing out, and running after him.

He called out to him, to stop, to wait, but Tony didn't hear. He didn't care.

He ran straight to his bedroom, knowing that would be where he'd find her.

He entered, and found Kate naked on his bed, with Kyle and Jake both on top of her, totally engrossed in her body. They didn't even see him shoot. Twice.

Tony ran, and pulled them off, to reveal Kate underneath. She was bleeding heavily from several wounds on her head and chest, which Tony knew were serious.

He checked her pulse. Only just.

_Coz I'm free_

_Freer than the wind blows_

_Coz I'm free_

_Faster than a shadow_

**THEN – SIX YEARS AGO**

Tony slowly loosened his tie, and threw it onto the couch sadly. He hated funerals, and it seemed like he was always attending them. But not as many for people as close to him as Abby had been. His wife, the mother of his child, who was gone now too. He sat down slowly, and waited for McGee. He reappeared from his kitchen, and handed him his beer, as promised. He sat down next to Tony, and leant backwards.

"Tony?" asked McGee, turning slowly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you believe in life after death?"

Tony thought carefully. Normally he'd start teasing McGee, but this wasn't a normal time. Instead he searched through another part of his brain; one that wasn't used much. What did he believe? He'd never been to church much, and religion had never made much sense to him.

But he knew McGee was expecting an answer, so he took a sip from his beer, and turned around to face him.

"I dunno, Probie," he said honestly. "I really don't." He paused, and took another sip from his beer as he thought. "I was never into all that religious stuff at school, not like Kate was-" He stopped suddenly, realising what he'd said.

"But I reckon maybe, if you believe there is, there's somewhere."

McGee nodded, and placed his beer on the ground next to him. He had been thinking about life and death a lot in the past few days, trying to decide what he believed. He knew that deep inside, he wanted there to be a special place, but he couldn't see how it was physically possible.

"I think you're right," McGee said, "I think if you want it enough there is somewhere." He watched, shocked, as Tony began to cry softly. He sat still, uncertain as to how he should act. Should he comfort Tony?

"Do you reckon that one day, we'll get to see Abby again?" Tony asked.

McGee nodded, knowing it was the answer that he wanted.

"Yeah mate," he whispered.

"Good," said Tony. "And one day, Katie and Abby and all of us'll be together again."

McGee nodded. For the first time in his life, he actually believe that maybe there was somewhere, a special place for people to go to live their next lives together.

_Look into the distance_

_Tell me what you see_

_Can you see the future?_

_Are you there with me?_

**NOW**

Give me consolation

Let me walk out of the storm

Don't want to live in darkness

Oh, let me be transformed

o

And let me find redemption

Oh, please let there be peace

Make the trouble go away

Make the yearning cease

o

Take the rain away, take the rain away

Give me hope, give me love

Make it sweet from above

Take the rain away, take the rain away

Give me grace, give me heart

Take the rain away

* * *

"Let not your hearts be troubled; believe in God, believe also in me. In my father's house are many dwellings; if it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you (John 14:1-2)." The elderly priest slowly closed his worn bible, and looked towards the people that had filled the church. "We are here today to celebrate the life of Caitlin Grace Todd…"

As he spoke, a figure quietly slipped in through the back doors of the beautiful old Catholic Church. From the front row, Tony turned, hearing the noise, and caught sight of a woman he never thought he would see again. "Abby," he whispered, surprised. Tony knew, although he didn't want to believe it, that Abby was coming for her friend.

"I would like to invite one of Caitlin's closest friends, Anthony Dinozzo, to share his memories," concluded the priest, taking a seat.

Tony quickly untangled his hand from Lily's, and touched her hair briefly. Even looking at her was painful; she was so much like Kate.

He stood up, and made his way towards the microphone, nervously touching his tie. It was the same one he'd worn to Abby's funeral, he realised.

"Kate was one of the most decent people I ever knew," he began, pulling out his sheet of notes. "She was funny, honest, caring, beautiful, damn near perfect."

He paused, and smiled at Lily, who was trying hard to sit still, but failing. Tony felt sorry for her. She'd lost both parents in the one day, and now had no one, except him. He'd arranged to take custody, as he'd promised Kate. So far no one had contested it, but if they did, Tony was planning to fight with everything he had, as Lily was the only link he had left with Kate.

"We first met nearly ten years ago, when Kate was new to NCIS. She was eager, gutsy, and ready to give everyone a second chance, no matter what they'd done. She'd come straight out of Secret Service, and had learnt from there that communication between co-workers was not acceptable. Needless to say, within three months of Kate's arrival, I had about five sexual harassment suits on my record. But as time passed, Kate grew into her job, and the job grew for Kate. She had a real spunk to her, and she never really changed. Once she trusted you, once you were inside her circle, she was the best mate that anyone could have."

Tony smiled, remembering as he told stories about his time with Kate, making everyone laugh, and cry together. He spoke about how Kate had saved his life on several occasions, and also about some of the more humorous cases she had worked on. 'Screw security,' he had thought, when preparing the speech. Now though, he hardly dared to glance into the back row, where he knew several important figures from the government were seated.

"We lost contact over time, and I saw Kate again for the first time in six years earlier this week. She'd been through some tough times, but she still managed to hold things together for her gorgeous daughter Lily, who is more and more like her everyday. I hope that as Lily grows, we can all work together to teach her about her mother."

Tony smiled at Lily, who grinned back, for the first time since Kate had died.

"I love you Katie, and I always will," said Tony, walking back towards his seat. "God bless ya."

* * *

Oh give me back the courage 

And give me back the faith

To believe there's more like this

Let me control my fate

o

Take the rain away, take the rain away

Give me hope, give me love

Make it sweet from above

Take the rain away, take the rain away

Give me grace, give me heart

Take the rain away

o

Some things are eternal

Some things pass away

But the light which comes

When the night is gone

Is not just called the day

o

Sometimes pain is useless

And sometimes pain is brief

But the fragile hope

That allays the loss

Is another word for peace

o

Take the rain away, take the rain away

Give me hope, give me love

Make it sweet from above

Take the rain away, take the rain away

Give me grace, give me heart

Take the rain away

* * *

_And baby I promise_

_That I will never leave_

_That everything will be alright_

_I promise these things to you_

_Girl just believe_

_I promise_

**THEN – TWO DAYS EARLIER**

"Tony," Kate said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"If anything happens to me, can you look after Lily?"

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I know it's a big ask, but I don't know who else there is. Mom and Dad, they're long gone, I can't ask my sister, I haven't seen her in years, she doesn't even know that Lily exists. I just don't want her going with Jake. You're the closest thing to a family I've got."

Tony nodded immediately, and smiled at Kate.

"Anything to stop that bastard taking her." He smiled. "I'd be more than happy to take her," he said, hugging Kate. "But nothing's going to happen to you."

_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

**NOW – TEN YEARS LATER**

"I hate you! You're not my father, and you never will be, so stop pretending!" screamed Lily, as she stormed out the door.

Tony flinched as the front door slammed, and then slowly he sunk into the couch. He sighed as he thought about the fight that had just occurred, one that was becoming more and more frequent recently. Fifteen years old and invincible, Lily wanted to go out to clubs and parties, which Tony didn't want. He wanted to keep Lily home all day, and protect her all day long, watching her, as she grew more and more like Kate every day. Her face, her hair, her mannerisms were Kate all over. Yet Lily couldn't see that all he was trying to do was protect her…

Later that night, Lily crept back through the front door, and smiled softly as she saw Tony asleep on the couch, TV quietly playing in the background. She walked over quietly, and kissed him goodnight, and was about to continue to her room when Tony's eyes opened.

"Good night?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, and grinned sheepishly. "No. I felt guilty all night." She paused. "I knew you didn't want me to go."

Tony nodded. "You're right there. But I only wanted to look after you."

"Thanks for caring Dad," whispered Lily, turning to leave. But Tony patted the couch next to him, smiling wistfully. "Your mother made me promise."

Lily sat down next to Tony, and allowed herself to be hugged. "Tell me about Mom again," she said, settling back into Tony's arms.

Tony smiled, and began telling Lily about Kate all over again, allowing to her live on.

* * *

She died! Bet you didn't expect that, eh? 

Anyway, please review! And to all those you can pick the show that most of the songs are from - imaginary lollipop!


End file.
